Heretofore, a solenoid operated device has been provided to control the rate of throttle closure and to prevent after run or "dieseling" of internal combustion engines. Such devices have included a central shaft mounted within the bore of an armature and moveable therewith between energized and deenergized positions with the shaft engaging a throttle arm and upon engine cut-off being moved away from the throttle arm to permit the throttle arm to close the throttle valve below the curb idle position upon deactivation of the ignition system. However, the shaft was not insulated in any manner from the armature or from the housing containing the electrical winding and therefore, was usually grounded. The solenoid operated device has been employed heretofore in combination with a carburetor and has permitted the throttle valve to close at a setting below its curb idle setting upon deenergizing of the ignition system for the internal combustion engine and has been adjustable to vary the position of the throttle arm.
When the ignition system is deenergized at a high rpm curb idle speed, the internal combustion engine has a tendency to continue to draw air and fuel through the carburetor so the engine exhibits what is commonly known as after run or "dieseling" in that the engine continues to operate in a manner similar to a diesel engine. The use of the solenoid operated device permits the throttle valve to be closed below the curb idle position and this prevents the reoccurrence of the dieseling or after run condition. An example of a solenoid actuated device to prevent after run of an internal combustion engine is illustrated in copending application Ser. No. 611,823 filed Sept. 9, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,356, and entitled "Solenoid - Dashpot", assigned to the present assignee.